The Diary of Ginny Weasley
by DRadFan
Summary: Ginny still has a crush on Harry, and Harry is thinking twice about her. This is a Ginny's Diary story, as you can tell by the title. I suck at summaries, so please just read and review!
1. The Coming of a Ravn Haired Boy

The Diary of Ginny Weasley (or Ginny Potter)

A/n: This story really has no plot. I just write out some stuff, and usually base it on my life. You can flame on the reviews, go right ahead. I don't care.

Chapter 1

The Coming of a Raven Haired Boy

**11:03 A.M.**

**My room**

Ok, Harry's coming to the Burrow for a year… And he's coming tomorrow! What to wear…

**12:00 P.M.**

**Next day**

**Living Room**

He's here! Yay! And he hugged me! Yay! And he liked my outfit! YAY! I need to go find a container for my joy, incase I need it later…

**1:00 P.M**

**My Room**

Unfortunately, that joy escaped, and I need it. Crap. Here's what happened:

I'm sitting on the couch. Harry sits beside me. No big idea, right? So, Mione walks in. Did I mention she's at the Burrow?

Mione: Harry, Mrs. Weasley needs you.

Our couch is very old, so it makes weird noises. Harry stands up, and the couch makes this weird noise that sounds like someone passing gas.

Fred: Ginny! Why would you do something like that in front your future husband?

I was ready to explode. Harry turned redder than my hair, if possible. I ran into my room, where I am now. I'm going to kill Fred… Or George. Which one was it?

**5:00 P.M.**

**Kitchen**

Harry dropped his fork!

**5:01 P.M.**

**Kitchen**

Harry picked up his fork!

**5:02**

**Kitchen**

Harry got a new fork!

**5:03 P.M.**

**Kitchen**

Harry took a bite of potatoes!

**5:05 P.M.**

**Kitchen**

Ok, Ginny. You are not obsessed with Harry Potter.

You are not obsessed with Harry Potter.

You are not obsessed with Harry Potter.

You are not obsessed with Harry Potter.

You are not obsessed with Harry Potter.

You are not obsessed with Harry Potter.

OWWWWWWWWWW!!!! WRITER'S CRAMP! OWWWW!!!

**6:00 P.M.**

**Outside**

Mione just had a weird talk with me about… Dare I say it… Ron. I knew she fancied him, but she's obsessed! I dinner, Ron had dropped his fork, picked it up, got a new one, and took a bite of potatoes, and Mione, having a diary like me, wrote about it every step of the way! Wow. I thought I was obsessed! Oh, someone's coming!

**7:00 P.M.**

**Outside**

That someone happened to be Harry. His lips taste like vanilla ice cream!!!

Me: Oh, hey, Harry.

Harry: Hey, Gin.

It's now an official rule that only he can call me Gin.

Harry sat down by me. Yay!

Harry: You know, I've been thinking about how much we've really talked lately.

Me: You mean, I'm not "Just Ron's little sister anymore?"

Harry: No.

Yay!

Harry: And I think I am actually starting to like you.

YAY!

Harry: And by the way, you're drooling.

Ummm… Non-Yay.

Me: Oops.

Harry smiled.

Harry: The stars are nice tonight.

Me: Are you flirting, Potter?

Harry gave me a look. I love that look. Wow, his eyes are so… Amazing.

Harry: You're drooling again.

He smirked. How could smirks look so… Hott?

Me: And what's wrong with drooling?

His smirk drew bigger.

Harry (in a Madam Pomphrey tone): Because it is not healthy! And visiting hours are over!

I giggled. Even more spit found its way out of my mouth. Harry smirked even more. We sat in silence for a while. His smirk finally vanished.

Me: Don't stop, its hott.

Harry began to smirk again.

Me: You have always looked hott, even when you were all slimy in the Chamber.

Harry: That wasn't my fault! It was Voldemort's!

We sat in silence again. My hand found its way over to Harry's. His hand was soooooooooooo warm! Yay! I pushed a bit of hair behind my ear.

Harry: You look a lot cuter with it down.

And he kissed me. YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!! He wrapped his arms around my waist. God, he had only kissed once, and yet, he was so professional!

Me: How did you get so good at kissing?

Harry: No Earthly idea.

You couldn't call his kissing snogging. It was too delicate. Cho makes a good kiss into something far more rotten than even Tom Riddle!  
We were at each other for another twenty minutes when we finally came up for air. Then my dear darling brothers walk up. (Note of sarcasm there)

Fred: Finally! We thought you were going to die like that!

George: You realize, Gred, that these pictures are perfect for black mail?

Fred: We could show them to Malfoy!

Harry and I: NO!!!

Ron: Oh, yes. After you guys showed my baby pictures to Hermione, this is perfect!

Fred: Oh! Those were absolutely hilarious. Weren't they, Feorge?

George: Indeed!

And with that, the idiots walked away, leaving Harry and me alone in the dark.

Me: You do realize that your lips taste like vanilla ice cream, don't you?

Harry: What does that have to do with anything?

I shrugged, and we started kissing again.

**9:00 A.M.**

**Next Day**

**Kitchen**

The buffoons weren't bluffing when they said that they had taken pictures. Mum kept saying things like "You two are such a perfect couple!" or "You have got to let me help with the wedding!" Fred and George started chanting "Potter and Weasley sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! First comes love, second comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage! That's not all, that's not all! Then comes Potter drinking alcohol!" They are so childish. I WILL get revenge!

**12:00**

**My Room**

Oh, and revenge I got! Ha ha! I lured idiot 1 (Fred) 2 (George) and 3 (Ron) outside. Then, I went into action. I ripped up every single mail order idiots 1 and two ever got. Then I mailed idiot 1 and 2's girl friends, Alicia and Angelina, and broke up with them, pretending to be their boy friends. I mailed Hermione, pretending to be Ron, and said that I was cheating on her. Ohhhhhhh they are so P. O. ed!

**1:00 P.M.**

Oh, I'm so excited! The boys, Hermione and I are going to have a night of spin the bottle! And Fred and George claim they have Fire Whisky!

**7:00 A.M.**

**Next Day**

**Living Room**

Spin the bottle was so much fun! It is now officially my favourite game! I have got to record this!

Everyone was sitting around the bottle.

Fred: Just if any one had forgotten, the rules are simple. You spin the bottle, and who ever it lands on, has to pick truth or dare. The person that spun the bottle asks the question. I have bewitched the bottle to go bazzerk if any one lies. Any way, the person can either answer the question, or spin. If you spin, who ever it lands on is the person you have to snog. If it is on the same gender, please spin again, because I do not want to be sick tonight. Every one got it?

Every one nodded their heads. Harry went first. The bottle landed on me.

Me: Truth.

Harry: How many guys have you wanted to shag?

Me: One.

Harry: And who might that be?

He smirked.

Me (blushing): You.

Mione went into hysteria. Fine, be that way. I spun the bottle. Yay! It landed on her.

Mione: Truth.

Me: How many guys HAVE you shagged?

Mione: None.

The bottle remained still. I started pouting like a two year old. Then Fred went. It landed on Hermione again.

Mione: Truth.

Fred: I think I'm gonna say the same as Harry. How many guys have you wanted to shag?

Mione: None.

Once again, the bottle stayed still.

Me: Stop sticking to effing rules, will you?

Mione smirked. George went. It pointed at me.

Me: Dare.

George: I dare you to snog Harry for five minutes.

Me: YAY!!!

And Harry and I started kissing.

**Ten minutes later**

Mione: God! He said five minutes! Not a week!

I broke the kiss.

Me: I think all of the vanilla is gone now.

Harry: I promise a fresh supply tomorrow.

I giggled. Then Hermione went. It pointed at George.

George: Truth.

Mione: Have you ever thought about snogging me?

Mione smirked.

George: NO.

The bottle went hay wire. We all laughed.

George: A single soul to Mum, and you are dead.

Harry: I don't know. After those pictures, I think we should.

Then it was Ron's turn. It pointed at Harry.

Harry: Dare.

Ron: I dare you to snog Hermione in the bath room.

Me: TOUCH HIM AND DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mione: Sorry, Ginny. Rules are rules. And I'm not going to spin, because I want to see if he is as good as you say he is.

I groaned, and looked away as Hermione turned something good into something rotten.

Mione: You're right, Ginny. His lips do taste like vanilla ice cream!

Me: I told you, Harry!

The game went on pretty much like that, except Ron literally broke his nose, Hermione admit she had a crush on Ron, Fred said he had shagged ten girls, and I am on the list of people Harry hates. But only in a playful way. Like how a two year old would say "I'm not your friend any more!" and start pouting. YAY!!!

Chapter one for you. I hope you enjoy. I promise more is on the way.


	2. Fractured Ankels and Evil Witches

A/n: I know I haven't written in ever, and I apologize. I just recently fractured my ankle, and I have the FCAT. So I have to get good rest so I can't always write in my journal. But here's the second chapter! Oh ya, anything in italics are what Ginny is imagining….

Chapter 2

Fractured Ankles and Evil Witches

Next Day

Bedroom

I'm going to die. Very slowly. And painfully. We have to go to back to Hogwarts tomorrow. And all us fifth years have that pleasant test. (Note of sarcasm there) The O.W.L.'s. I don't wanna die. But we're going to Diagon Alley today, and that's always a plus. I wonder who our DADA teacher will be. Well, off to the best place to shop!

Same Day

Living Room

Shopping was Hell. Everyone was packed into every store there. And our books were very expensive. But as a back to school stress relief, me, Harry, the three idiots, Bill and Charlie are having a Quidditch match! TO THE QUIDDITCH FIELD!

Next Day

Hospital Wing

Shit. Shitty shit shit-a-roo. Wonderful me fractured my ankle! How it happened? See for your self:

There were two teams; Green Team and Red Team. Green Team contestants: Harry (Seeker) Fred (Beater) and Ron (Keeper, Chaser)

Red Team contestants: Me (Seeker) George (Beater) Charlie (Chaser, Keeper)

Bill was the referee.

The game began. Harry and I searched the field for the Snidget. We didn't have a Snitch. I was really jumpy if I heard any loud noises. Why? I had just recently watched the muggle movie, "The Ring." I thought my day was bad when it started raining. But still, me and Harry searched. Then, a big clash of thunder made me jump, and of course, fall off my broom. I was about 100 feet above the air at this time. You don't fall 100 feet and walk away with out an injury. When I hit the ground, I heard this ear splitting crack. Don't ask me how it didn't break. I thought for sure my leg would be broken in about 5 different places.

Wait, why am I telling you this? It's not like you can talk or ask questions!

_But I can talk._

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

_Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to posses you, make you write messages on walls, and lead you to the Chamber of Secrets._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

…_Seven Days…_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Must… go… relax…

Next Day

Breakfast

Ugh. My schedule SUCKS HARD!

History of Magic: 9:00 A.M. – 10:00 A.M.

Potions: 10:00 A.M. – 11:00 A.M.

Potions: 11:00 A.M. – 12:00 P.M.

Lunch: 12:00 P.M. – 12:30 P.M.

Divination: 12:30 P.M. - 1:30 P.M.

Arithmancy: 1:30 P.M. – 2:00 P.M.

Defense Against the Dark Arts: 2:00 P.M. - 3:00 P.M.

Care of Magical Creatures: 3:00 P.M. – 4:00 P.M.

Dinner: 4:00 P.M. – 5:00 P.M.

Why, I repeat, WHY do we have to have double Potions? I mean come ON! They think it's heaven in there! GOD! Off to bloody Muggle Studies…

_Oh come on! It can't be that bad!_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Same Day

History of Magic

You know, half the time I think I actually know why this guy died. I mean Hermione, yes, HERMIONE fell asleep in this class once! H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E!

_Wow, that class must suck._

Will you leave me alone! What's your name any way?

_Samara…_

Oh my God, I'm going to die. I ONLY HAVE 6 DAYS LEFT! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Kid, seriously. I will not crawl out of the TV and kill you, okay? I was just joking! My name may REALLY be Samara, but I never got pushed into a well!_

…Yes you did.

_No I didn't._

Yes.

_No._

Yes.

_NO._

YES.

_NO!_

YE- What the Hell! I'm arguing with a book!

Same Day

Potions #2

Once again, SNAPE IS THE EVILEST, FOULEST, BIGGEST BLOODY GIT IN THE WORLD! Detention! Why? It wasn't even my fault! That stupid Adia Oxfordshire just HAD to throw a pile of scolding hot Skin Removal Potion at Snape! Blame it on me! Blame it on me, Adia! I don' want you to get in trouble! (note of sarcasm) WHO IN THE HELL EVEN INVENTED THE FREAKIN' POTION! GOD!

Same Day

Common Room

Detention was Hell. Not the gates o Hell, but Hell itself. Hell, even Hell would call this Hell! I had to scrub every cauldron, mop the floors, and clean the Great Hall! HELL! But Harry most certainly made my night.

Harry: Gin?

Me: Ya?

Harry: Could you come with me? I need to show you something.

I followed him up to the Astronomy Tower.

Me: What do you need to show me?

Harry: Just watch. I figured since you gave me that broom care kit for my birthday, I should give you something back.

Me: Well, what is it!

Harry: Look up.

I did as I was told. A star shot across the sky. Then another, and another! IT WAS A METEOR SHOWER!

Me: Oh, Harry!

We sat down on one of the benches. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He pulled me onto his lap, and put his lips on mine. It was a wonderful kiss. The best he had ever given me. And his lips were full of vanilla! Sweet, sweet vanilla.

Me: Thanks, Harry.

All night we sat there, starring at the sky, wishing it would never end.

_Young love._

Oh, shut up. I love him, okay?

_What's his last name? As your journal, I have the right to know what your future name will be._

His last name is Potter.

_Wait, hold on. Harry Potter?_

Yup. Ginevra Molly Potter will be my future name.

_Nice._

Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go indulge in my boyfriend.

_Have fun. cough_

A/n: There's chapter two. I know it's not as long as the other one, but I wrote this all in one day and I'm just making up excuses. But at the of each chapter, I have decided to put songs of the chapter for some reason. Actually, just to write. And to make the chapter longer. Any ways, this song is "Anything for You" by Evanescence.

I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

Have you left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

Anything for you  
All without your hurt inside  
Will never, never die  
I'll be everything you need

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you


	3. OMG! I'm a Slut!

**Ch. 3. OMG! I'm a slut!**

**A/N: Hi! This is IamSiriusgrl! Dradfan asked me to write this chapter so I did and now I'm posting it. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Dradfan owns plot. I own this chapter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

10:30 AM**

DAMN IT!

_Damn what?_

Love.

* * *

**10:32**

I have a problem.

_What kind of problem?_

A big one.

_That helps a lot._

A humungously big problem.

_Just spit it out already!_

Shut up you! I'm building suspense.

_Why?_

For a dramatic effect.

_Again…why?_

In case someone's reading this.

_Noone's reading it._

Of course not cuz it's my diary! Duh!

…

* * *

**10:35**

My problem is…

_That…_

I have a boyfriend!

_Did Harry do something?_

NO! Harry's perfect!

_Then what's the problem?_

I have a boyfriend!

_We've established that. His name is Harry._

NO.NOT.HARRY!

_What?_

IwasgoingoutwithDeanthenHarrycamealongandIcompletelyforgotaboutDeanand-WAIT!

_What this time?_

OH MY GOD! I'm a SLUT!

* * *

**10:42**

YES! I have the perfect plan!

_What?_

Well, me and Harry haven't shown any PUBLIC shows of affection sooooo… NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT US!

_Your family does._

Well they don't count.

_Okaaaaay then. Continue._

So I can break up with Dean, and go public with Harry and no one can call me a slut!

_What about Harry? Or your family?_

They don't know.

_And if they find out?_

They won't.

_How do you know?_

Cuz I'm not gonna tell them.

_Whatever…_

I'm so happy this will all work ou- hold on. How in the hell am I gonna break up with Dean?

* * *

**10:47**

I'm going to _imagine_ the conversation where I break up with Dean.

_Oh…ths'll be good!_

Any ways… here goes nothing.

Imagination Scene

I walk up to Dean.

"Dean,it's over." I say.

"What? Why?" he splutters.

"You're in love with Parvati, and we're better off as friends. Okay?"

"Sure, I guess so."

We shake hands.

End Imagination scene

It won't work that way. He'll get mad. I could…

_Learn how to act?_

SHUT UP! I could write him a letter.

Letter

_Dear Dean,_

_I'm sorry. I have to break up with you. Don't ask why. I can't bear to think of it, I'm so ashamed._

_Sorry,_

_Ginny_

End Leter

Too..too… like this muggle thing on.. tellerishin called… soap operators… I think.

_You're hopeless._

Who asked you any way? Well, I must go ponder ways to breakup with one boyfriend and avoid the other so he does not snog me in front of everyone like I want him to.

Bye.

A/N: So there it was! Review please and let us know if this is a good idea!

IamSiriusgrl


	4. Washington DC

Hey all! We're back! Thanks to you who reviewed. You're so awesome! Well, here's chapter four for you!

IamSiriusgrl: Does this answer your question?

If you are Kelby Lamar (which I HIGHLY doubt you are) then this chapter is dedicated for you, my future husband that doesn't know I love him oh so dearly and that I want to get married, have loads of little Lamar's running around our house and grow old with you… Okay, enough of my rambling…

Chapter 4

Washington D.C.

Dear Tom,

I'm going to- Wait. Let's try that again…

D ear Diary,

That's better.

_I was wondering…_

Any ways, I'M GOING TO WASHINGTON D.C! I'M GOING TO WAHINGTON D.C! This will be so much fun! We're going to take a plane to the states and visit all the memorials and stay in a really nice hotel with an in door pool and a tessin course and a golph course and it's really cool because all the girls stay in one huge room and the boys stay in this other huge room and it's really cool and I'm so excited that I can hardly spell these worfs!

_Breathe and take a spelling lesson… And plus, its Tennis Course and Golf Course… God, and you have Muggle studies?_

Shut up! As I was saying… I'm really excited. Plus, the school got this new wizard chat room or something. I heard they were fun. TOO THE CHAT ROOM!

_Bye then…_

_**Chat room**_

_**12:00 P.M.**_

A/N: Redheadedweaslette is Ginny. Scarface is Harry, FallenAngel is Pansy… (Yuck…) Hermionesproperty is Ron, Ronsproperty is Hermione, Slytherinboy is Malfoy, and I'll just tell you the rest along the way…

Mon Diary,

The chat room was sooooo much fun! Let me tell you let me tell you! Pleeeeeease?

_Okay…_

Redheadedweaslette enters the room.

Redheadedweaslette: Hello!

Ronsproperty enters the room.

Ronsproperty: Hey, Ginny.

Redheadedweaslette: Sup?

FallenAngel enters the room.

FallenAngel: Hello everyone! The Angel is here!

Redheadedweaslette: Oh my God…

Hermionesproperty enters the room.

Hermionesproperty: Hello!

Redheadedweaslette: Hello, Ron.

Hermionesproperty: Ginny! You're to young to be in chat rooms! Get out his instant!

Scarface enters the room.

Redheadedweaslette: Ron, you know damn well that I am old enough to get into a chat room!

Scarface: Language, Ginny dear!

Redheadedweaslette: HARRY!

Scarface: Hi…

FallenAngel: No one is talking to me!

Slytherinboy enters the room.

Slytherinboy: Hello Slytherins.

Scarface: There's only two Slytherins in this chat room. They're Ferret Boy and Pug Face Parkinson.

Slytherinboy and FallenAngel: HEY!

Scarface blows raspberries

Lavenderthegreat and Parvatitheothergreat enter the room. (Do I HAVE to tell you this one?)

Redheadedweaslette: Cool! You can make actions!

Redheadedweaslette showers Harry with many kisses

Scarface blushes

Redheadedweaslette: You're going to accept my kisses and LIKE THEM!

Scarface: Fine then, be that way, bitch!

Redheadedweaslette: Bastard!

Hermionesproperty: Ginny, I'm telling mum!

Redheadedweaslette: YOU DO THAT!

Lavenderthegreat: CAT FIGHT!

Parvatitheothergreat grabs popcorn

Scarface: Slut!

Redheadedweaslette: Malfoy lover! I saw you two kissing on the Astronomy Tower!

Slytherinboy: Hey! Don't drag me into this!

Scarface: I saw you and Hermione walk into a broom closet and not come out for 1 hour!

Slytherinboy: Whoa! Ginny can go THAT long? Wow, maybe I'm dating the wrong person!

FallenAngel: HEY! You're going down!

Redheadedweaslette slaps Scarface

Scarface punches Redheadedweaslette

FallenAngel punches Slytherinboy's nose

Redheadedweaslette kicks Scarface where it hurts

Hermionesproperty: GINNY!

FallenAngel tackles Slytherinboy

Parvatitheothergreat: I wish this would happen in real life…

Scarface grabs crotch, keels over, and stares up at Redheadedweaslette with puppy dog eyes

Redheadedweaslette: Don't you dare!

Lavenderthegreat: Oh, I know!

Scarface continues puppy eyes

Redheadedweaslette gives in, and showers Scarface with more kisses

FallenAngel chases Slytherinboy around the room

Scarface: REUNION OVER! THE BELL JUST RANG!

And then everything ended!

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow… I wish my life was THAT exciting!_

I know, don't you just want it?

_Sigh… The moments gone…_

There's chapter 4 for you! We are seriously trying to make these chapters longer, but we need ideas! And if you want to be included in the chat parts, just put your name and a good review when you press that AWESOME purple button down there!

Best wishes,

Lina


End file.
